tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
The Night-Before Party
Introduction As everyone prepares for Nobuyuki and Rea's wedding three days from now, they get a visit from Minaho and her three accountants. Story In the early morning at the Masaki residence, its occupants awaken and/or start their day. Ryo-ohki sneaks into Tenchi’s room to wake him up but he surprises her instead, resulting in the cabbit chasing him. Sasami and Noike get ready to start making breakfast while greeting the other women. Ryoko thanks Ayeka for fixing her pillow while Washu and Mihoshi leave their respective rooms. Tokimi gets the newspaper for Washu and Ryoko wonders why the choushin was still here and in a chibi form. She answers that she had little power remaining and that when she reunites with her sisters, she will be able to grow again. Ryoko tells her to go away but the chibi goddess chastises her on not respecting her, Ryoko’s aunt. Sasami then asks Mihoshi to catch Ryo-ohki. A while later, Tenchi and Ryo-ohki visit the carrot fields to take some to Tsukiko, Noike and Sasami start breakfast, Ayeka starts sewing and Mihoshi fishes in the nearby pond with Tokimi. She catches a large fish but pulls her rod too hard, resulting in the fish flying into the lazily reclining Ryoko’s mouth. Mihoshi ends up getting the fish’s head for breakfast as punishment. Ryoko states her worry that Tenchi’s sister and aunt will be visiting them later and Ayeka remembers that Nobuyuki and Rea’s wedding was three days away. The ex-pirate asks Noike about Minaho’s, Tenchi’s aunt’s, personality and the adopted princess’s assessment was that she was thoughtful and serious like her grandmother, Funaho. Ryoko and everyone else were relieved that she was nothing like her step-grandmother, Misaki. Tenchi then visits Tsukiko’s residence with the harvested carrots. She apologizes that her son, Kai, wasn’t here to greet him and Tenchi admits that with Seina in space, he no longer had any male friends to hang out with, then asks about Seina. He had finally gained some courage with her daughter, Kiriko, but earned the wrath of Seto in the process. Tenchi states that his younger friend must be lonely in space though Tsukiko adds that this was true for anyone in the Masaki village. She suggests that Tenchi should use his powers to visit Seina, his grandmother Airi, and his sister Tennyo. He answers that he didn’t want to deal with the tension between the two women but Tsukiko insists that he will have to get used to it. Tenchi remembers that someone else, Mizune, had told him the same thing but also remembers that Mizune was just as eccentric as Airi. Tsukiko responds that Minaho will keep Mizune in check. Tenchi asks her about his aunt as he didn’t remember her that well. He only met Minaho once but it was during his mother’s funeral. Tsukiko assures Tenchi about his aunt by telling him about her work in Jurai by being “Seto’s Leash” and the teen is glad that he will have less of a burden to deal with. Meanwhile in space, Minaho talks to Ringo about Seina’s progress in the Galaxy Police. Thanks to his ability to attract pirates, he became a boon to both the Police and Jurai’s financial situation. Though she gives the suggestion to try to lessen the burden on the Earthling and let Kiriko handle some duties. Fuka, Otoka and Mizune also agree with Minaho’s assessment, wondering how will Ringo make up the arrests without Seina. The three women state their surprise on how Seina not only going to space but developing his anti-pirate abilities as well as Kiriko also finally deciding to pursue him, her crush. Mizune admits to feeling bad for Kiriko’s mother, who also has a crush on Seina, and plans on talking to her about it when they visit Earth. Otoka chastises Mizune for thinking about trying to ruin the happy wedding occasion; Mizune shoots back that they should worry about Minaho ruining the occasion. Funaho calls to see if Minaho is ready to go to Earth and ask to thank them for her as she will be unable to attend her step-grandson’s wedding due in part to her son’s secret survival. She then suggests she may be able to attend Minaho’s own wedding, depressing the other woman. She warns Mizune to be on her best behavior before ending her call. The three accountants try to cheer Minaho up by stating that she will be able to visit Tenchi; she immediately recovers. In the Galaxy Police Academy on Airi’s ship, Airi finds herself swamped with work while her granddaughter, Tennyo chastises her on allowing it to pile up. The chairwoman gives the excuse that she took a break and didn’t realize how much her load increased. A provocatively dressed Mikami arrives, telling her that others would have helped lighten her load if Airi was more diligent with her work. When Airi asked about her wardrobe, Mikami admits it was for “seducing” the new recruits. Both women inform her not to do anything to Seina or she will be in trouble and demands that she helps Airi. Mikami initially refuses until Tennyo reminds the older woman that doing so will improve her standing in becoming the next chairperson. On Earth, Nobuyaki and Rea visit the Masaki residence to see Tenchi and the girls, learning that Minaho was near Earth and Airi was busy. In Minho’s ship, the three accountants appear behind Minaho to let her know that Airi wasn’t coming, to her daughter’s relief. The entire police force was distracting her with work to keep her busy until before the wedding’s start, unfortunately Tennyo was also forced to stay with Airi, too. Fuka, Otoka, Mizune, and Minaho arrive and greet Nobuyaki, Rea, Tenchi and the girls. Minaho also hugs Tenchi, to his surprise and embarrassment, and asks to talk with him later. After the four women settle, the accountants and Rea decide to visit Masaki village while Nobuyuki visits the shrine, leaving Tenchi with Minaho. While Noike and Sasami cook, Ayeka sews, and Washu and Ryoko look at the Juraian gifts Minaho brought, Minaho tags along with Tenchi and Ryo-ohki to the fields to help. In the fields, she reveals to her nephew that she stayed on Earth a century before and that she was over 700 years old (the time when Yosho fought Ryoko). He in turn tells her that they mainly grow carrots because it was Ryo-ohki’s favorite food and thanks to Washu’s technology, they can grow it all year round. It is around now that is it time to harvest a certain batch of carrots. Back in the residence, Ryoko gives Ayeka one of Minaho’s gifts, rolls of very high-quality Juraian silk created in her step-mother’s factory. They were to be used to create clothing for the entire family, including Ryoko. The princess reminds the ex-pirate that ever since it was discovered that Yosho was alive, Tenchi automatically became royalty as well as Ryoko’s own status improving. Ryoko didn’t care but didn’t want to be Jurai’s servant, Ayeka also reminds her that said standing was also because she was Washu’s daughter. The princess concludes that the fabric was a veiled suggestion to help reestablish Yosho’s position in the royal family. Back on the fields, Tenchi and Minaho finish planting and were resting. Minaho tells her nephew about how she heard Kiyone joyfully talk about Tenchi when visiting Jurai. She adds that his mother had the tendency to overdo things even when others tell her to stop, living a fulfilling life yet enjoying herself the most when talking about Tenchi. Thus believing that even if she died, she won’t be sad. The story gives Tenchi a small grateful smile and Minaho apologizes for making him remember though he waves her off. Minaho gently caresses him, stating how cute he looked and the embarrassed teen tries to deny it. Minaho suddenly declares to the flabbergasted Tenchi that she will borrow her nephew for a whole day, smiling mischievously. Characters * Ayeka * Sasami * Ryo-Ohki * Tenchi Masaki * Ryoko Hakubi * Washu Hakubi * Mihoshi * Noike Kamiki Jurai * Tokimi * Tsukiko Masaki * Kiriko Masaki (mention) * Seina Yamada (referenced) * Kai Masaki (mention) * Kiyone Masaki (referenced) * Minaho Masaki * Ringo Tatsuki (cameo) * Mizune Masaki * Otoka Misaki * Fuka Misaki * Funaho Masaki Jurai * Airi Masaki * Tennyo Masaki * Mikami Kuramitsu * Nobuyuki Masaki * Katsuhito Masaki * Rea Masaki Next Episodes * The Fate of the Masakis (episode 2) * Vows and Desires (episode 3) * A Good Day to Set Out (episode 4) Trivia * The Season 4 OVAs will introduce characters and concepts that were not touched upon in the GXP anime version but instead introduced in its light novel version. Category:Episodes Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Muyo! OVA Episodes